


Teamwork and Discipline

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [25]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Moving is endless!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork and Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

“Paraske— _Lark_ ,” Rosethorn called down the ladder once she had finished lugging up another box. “Why do I feel as though we’re moving house when _we’ve never had a house?_ ”

            “Don’t look at me, I hardly had a stitch to my name when I got here!” Lark hollered back up, though they could not see each other. “It’s all supplies from Moonstream, for when we have novices and townspeople. _Apparently_ people need things to wear and eat on…”

            Rosethorn rolled her eyes and ventured halfway down the stairs, where she sat and watched Lark standing in a sea of boxes, hands on hips. They both sighed. “There has got to be an easier way.”

            “I’m thinking on it,” Lark answered, staring at the boxes with narrowed eyes. “They’re wood.”

            “How astute of you. Did one happen to knock you on the head?”

            “Hush, Rosie, unless you have something constructive…?”

            “I would not say that’s what I’m known for.” Rosethorn perched her elbows on her knees and slumped her chin onto her hands. She watched Lark think; it wasn’t the most exciting activity of her day, but was a right lot better than lugging boxes.

            “What if I tied a rope around them?”

            “You’d break your back or set off your wheezes,” Rosethorn responded, shaking her head.

            “Rope is _cloth_ , the boxes are _wood_. Surely we could push and pull with something other than our bare hands.” Lark tapped her foot and stared at Rosethorn, but Lark’s lips were drawn up in a grin. “Perhaps you might read my mind before you immediately veto my ideas?”

            Rosethorn snorted and considered this. With strong enough knots, Lark would be more useful with magic than her limited body. Rosethorn herself would much rather tire her magic than ruin her back for a week or more. “Do we have a long sheet of wood, or any strong material?”

            “There was a thin metal sheet in the garden. What for?”

            Rosethorn didn’t answer, but returned a moment later with a long silver-coloured sheet of flimsy metal. “It’ll do,” she declared as she leaned it against the stairs to test its length. “You go get your rope and we can tie the knots together.”

            An hour later Lark was at the top of the stairs yanking at rope with her magic and tying it to keep it from dropping on Rosethorn, who remained at the bottom of the stairs. She was pushing the wood up with her magic, tricking it into thinking it was a growing tree and wished only to move vertically; the sheet of metal kept it from catching on the stairs. It took them the rest of the day, but at last the boxes were snuggly placed in the attic and the sheet was deposited at the Fire Temple.

            Lark and Rosethorn packed up their belongings from the Earth Dormitory and stepped over the threshold of Discipline Cottage together.

            Rosethorn grinned down at their meagre belongings, each carrying three bags—one on back and two in hand. “Moving in _should_ have been this simple.”

            “But it never is. Welcome home, Rosethorn.” Lark inspected the kitchen. “Now all we have to do is clean…”

            Rosethorn groaned. “Moving is _endless_ _!_ ”

            Lark just laughed and told the woman to pick a room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
